After Math
by SatoshiMochida79
Summary: (Satomi Story Only) A story about what happened after the events of Heavenly Host and how it effects these two lovebirds. Will they be able to make it or will one of them do something that will change everything?
1. Chapter 1

_**After Math**_

 _ **(This is what happened after the whole Heavenly Host thing. Keep in mind this is after the game and will contain only Satomi. There's too much Yoshiki and Ayumi fanfictions.)**_

 _ **Satoshi Pov:**_

"Agh…" I sat up and looked around. We had made it! All of us! I looked over my shoulder, seeing Naomi on the ground. "Oi, Naomi!" I shook her gently. "Mgh...satoshi..?" "Naomi, were back!" Her eye's widen in disbelief. She immediately looked around before tears of joy started streaming down her face. We all had gone through hell. And now we were home…

 _ **Naomi Pov:**_

Class rep and Kishinuma started to wake up minutes later. Class rep started to cry when she realize we were back while Kishinuma stood up and looked outside to see if it was the real thing. "You guys…" Ayumi started to talk after wiping her tears away. "Come to school tomorrow, okay..? I know it'll be hard, but please come to school tomorrow.." We all promised we would come to school tomorrow. Satoshi woke up Yuka before we all walked out of the school.

Yoshiki and Ayumi went one way and Me, Satoshi, and Yuka went in the other.

I felt a gentle hand grab my own hand. It was Satoshi. He wasn't looking at her, but you could see his blush. After walking for 5 minutes he let go of my hand once we had reach my house.

 _ **Satoshi Pov:**_

"Naomi...if you need anything text me okay..?" Naomi smiled at him then nodded. With that me and Yuka walked to our house. It wasn't a long walk at all. Before we knew it we were home. "Mooom! Dad!" Yuka went inside the house and hugged mom and dad. I smiled then walked in the house too. I went upstairs and into my room where I laid on my bed quickly.

Everything will get better soon.

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

The next morning Satoshi woke up and began getting ready for school. It was hard given what had happened to him and his friends yesterday. Though he was snapped out of his thoughts when Yuka has tugged his hand towards the door.

"Onii-Chan let's go!"

"Y-Yeah, let's go."

With that said they made their way towards the school. They were walking pass Naomi's house, but Satoshi stopped suddenly. "Onii-Chan…?" Satoshi was looking at the window. For a second he thought he saw a red eye peeking at them. Perhaps it was his mind playing tricks. "Sorry, Yuka. Let's go."

A few minutes later Yuka went to her school and Satoshi went to his. During all of his periods his mind was set on one thing, Naomi. He told Yoshiki and Shinozaki he was gonna check on her and told Yuka she'd have to walk home alone this time since Naomi didn't come to school.

He got up when the bell rang and immediately started running towards Naomi's house. What if something happened to her?

When he made it to her house he was sweating and panting heavily. Satoshi stepped towards the porch, knocking on the door. A few seconds passed before a older women opened the door, most likely Naomi's mom. "May I help you..?"

"Hello I'm one of Naomi's friends. Is she home..?"

The older women could tell that Satoshi was worried from the way he said it. "Yes, she's home but she doesn't want to see anyone...she hasn't came out of her room since yesterday and screams at me whenever I try to talk to her.."

Satoshi was in complete shock. Just yesterday he had seen her smile. Maybe she was faking it and he didn't notice. He cussed at himself in his head before talking again. "C-can I check on her..?"

took a few minutes to decided, but nodded. "Her room is upstairs and to the right. Please try to figure out what's wrong with her.."

Satoshi made his way upstairs and stood in front of her door. It was now or never. He gently knocked on the door. "N-Naom-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE, MOTHER!" Satoshi took a step back before replying. "W-wait it's me Satoshi!"

He heard footsteps then a click. Satoshi opened the door, walking in. The room was dark and messy. When he looked over her bed, Naomi was facing her back towards him. His heart broke. This wasn't the Naomi he had known for so long. "N-Naomi...why weren't you at school

..?" No reply. Just her moving around. "Me, Yoshiki, And Shinozaki were worri-"

"Get out.." Satoshi frowned, but got up and made his way towards the door. "I'll come check on you again tomorrow…"

He closed the door and went downstairs. looked at him with a sad expression. "Thank you for trying to help her...though I think she needs professional help now.." Satoshi immediately turned around. "N-No that's not necessary! She doesn't need that kind of help! She just needs someone to open up to...I'll be that someone. So, please don't say those things…" nodded slowly. Satoshi left house and made his way home. He would go there every day. He'd do whatever it takes to see the smile he loved and missed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

" _Huh? Where am I…?" Satoshi looked around. He was at Heavenly Host again! He started to panic, but that's when a ghost appeared in front of him. It was...Shinohara..? She took a step forward then started to talk. "Mochida...Please stay by Naomi's side no matter what...she's close to her breaking point. She has to live. So, please...no matter what happens stay by her side…" I was confused. I didn't know if this was real or not, but I didn't get to think much of it when Shinohara was disappearing._

" _W-wait! Shinohara!"_

Satoshi opened his eye's. He was in a pool of sweat. "It...was just a dream…?" He looked at his hand. The hand that he used to hold Naomi's. He whispered to himself a important thing that would change his life. "I promise, Shinohara...I'll stay by her side."

Naomi had stood up all night thinking about what she had done to Seiko. Her best friend…tears started to stream down her face again. "Seiko…Seiko…!" Naomi buried her face in her pillow, sobbing. Naomi was making herself suffer slowly. She refused to leave her room. Refused to eat and refused to talk to anyone.

'This is what I deserve…' Naomi closed her eyes, trying not to soak her new eye patch. A few minutes passed until she heard her mother talking to someone. A guy...Naomi got up and opened the door. She peeked downstairs to see her mother talking to Satoshi.

"Thank you for letting me in ." Satoshi wiped off a bit of snow off his shoulder then looked at the stairs. He didn't notice Naomi peeking. "C-Can I check on Naomi?" nodded. "You may."

Satoshi went upstairs, noticing Naomi's door slightly opened. He would have entered, but knocked still. "Naomi...can I come in..?" He expected to hear nothing, but to his surprise she said quietly. "Yes…" Satoshi entered her room. He grabbed a chair nearby and placed it

besides her bed before sitting on it.

"Naomi…" Her back was facing him still. She didn't look like she moved at all from yesterday. "Please...look at me…" Naomi debated on it for a few seconds then sat up, turning towards him. Satoshi couldn't help but notice how she was getting thin. He grabbed one of her hands then squeezed it gently. "Naomi...don't push me away...let me help you.."

Naomi bit her bottom lip, crying. He was gonna talk again, but she snapped at him. "I-I don't deserve this, Satoshi! Just leave me! Leave this...this murder alone already…" Satoshi was now the one crying. When Naomi looked at him her heart instantly broke. His brown chocolate eyes were filled with tears. "A murder huh..? Is that what we're calling a person who was possessed and didn't know what they were doing..? You can call yourself that as many times as you want, but you know in the end that's not true! You keep believing it though because you're so scared to face the truth!" Everything Satoshi was saying was true. She felt his hand grip her hand more while his tears landed on his shirt.

"Push me away, Naomi...I won't leave you though...didn't leave you in that place and I don't plan on starting it here...never…" Naomi looked at Satoshi. When as he ever let her down..? He's always so protective...sweet...Naomi got closer to him, causing Satoshi to blush slightly. "Satoshi…" They stared at each other eye's before finding themselves slowly leaning in...

The gap between them was slowly closing...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Satoshi's And Naomi's lips were about to meet, but then the power went out. The whole neighborhood had lost power. Naomi immediately got scared. It reminded how dark Heavenly Host was. "S-Satoshi!?"

Satoshi knew she was scared so he pulled her in his arms. "Don't worry I'm here.." Naomi buried her face in his chest, enjoying his warmth. The warmth that only he could give her..

walked in with a candle and stared at the two teens holding each other. The older woman sighed not in a bad way, but in relief. This boy was slowly but surely changing her little girl back. "I thought something happened to you two because of the sudden power outage, but I can see things are fine with you two.."

Naomi looked at her mother and blushed a deep shade of red. Thank god, Satoshi didn't see. He was focused on how he'd get home.

noticed this then looked out Naomi's window and saw a terrible snow storm. She didn't want Mochida to go out there. It wasn't right. After all he was helping her with Naomi. "Mochida stay here until the snowstorm passes okay?" Satoshi blushed slightly. "O-okay thank you ."

Naomi's mother placed the candle on Naomi's dresser then left the room. Satoshi's eyes then focused on Naomi. She still had her face buried in his chest. He didn't mind though. He then remembered what happened before the power outage. T-They were gonna kiss! Maybe she feels the same way as him! His face started to get warm but he gently stroked her hair.

While Satoshi was stroking my hair I realized Satoshi never left me in that place and even when I lost my scrap he said he would stay with me if we didn't find it...not to mention he saved me 2 times...One when I tried to hang myself and Two when the beam was gonna hit me...I want him to be by my side forever..

"Satoshi...thank you.." Satoshi eyes widen slightly. He looked away, hiding his blush. "Don't mention it..I'd do anything for because I..." Naomi looked at him. He had her full attention. Her heart was racing. Maybe...just maybe…?

Satoshi faced her again. Their eyes locked on each other, refusing to look away. "Because I love you, Naomi…"

Those were the words she's been dreaming of hearing. But, did she really deserve to be with him? He's so perfect..with his chocolate brown eye's and that breathtaking smile..Naomi was snapped back into reality when she felt something soft on her lips.

Satoshi stared at Naomi. She was so beautiful. He didn't care that she had a eye patch or had bags under her eyes. He loved this girl. Satoshi slowly leaned in and press his lips against her own.

Her lips were so soft and...salty? He pulled away to see Naomi crying. Though it wasn't because she was sad. She was happy. Maybe she will be able to move on.

Satoshi laid his hands on your cheeks, wiping her tears away before kissing her again. They both kept in that place until they pulled away for air.

Naomi smiled and said words that made his heart flutter. "I love you too, Satoshi.." After that she laid her head on his chest. They both were happy. After what had happen to them. After losing so many friends. They both could move on together. It will be slow, but it's better than nothing.

Satoshi leaned down to Naomi's ear and said "Naomi Nakashima…will you please be my girlfriend?" Naomi was cherry red. She gripped his shirt in an attempt to hide her face before giving her answer. "Yes Satoshi Mochida..I would love to be your girlfriend."

Then and there Naomi's mom popped up and shot confetti in the air. "I approve. Congratulations!" Satoshi was really red. So, was Naomi. "M-Mommmm! How long were you there!?" smirked "Long enough to hear my little girl get a boyfriend." went downstairs, happy that her daughter was changing to her old self.

The snowstorm didn't seem to calm down so he had to stay over until tomorrow. At least the power had return. Satoshi and Naomi played twister and played Just dance which he failed miserably at.

When it was late and they both started to feel a bit tired they held each other. Naomi had asked him if he could sleep with her. He had agreed with her while blushing a very dark shade of red.

Naomi got in bed then Satoshi. Satoshi was looking at the ceiling, thinking until Naomi got on top of him. She didn't want to do anything dirty she just wanted his full attention which she definitely got.

Satoshi stared up at Naomi, smiling. "You're so beautiful you know that..?" He laid one hand on her cheek.

"And you sir are very handsome." She put her hand on top of his. Satoshi felt his heart starting to race. "Satoshi...will you always be there with me..?" Satoshi nodded, not hesitating for his answer. "I will. I'll never leave you alone, Naomi…" She smiled before laying her head on his chest.

Satoshi kissed her head while smiling. "Goodnight, Naomi." Naomi leaned up, kissing his cheek. "Goodnight, Satoshi."

Naomi fell asleep, feeling safe and warm for the first time.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Satoshi moved around slightly before slowly opening his eyes. He sat up and rubbed his neck until he felt a hand grab his own. Satoshi turned and looked down.

It was Naomi. She was sleeping still, but she probably thought he was leaving since she started to lose his warmth. He smiled. She looked so adorable. Satoshi reached over and moved a strand of hair that was covering her eye.

Her eye's fluttered until she opened them. "Satoshi…?" He tried to pretend that he was sleeping, but she knew he was awake. Naomi smiled then snuggled close to him. Satoshi couldn't help but turn around looking down at her. She felt his gaze on her so she looked up at him.

Their eyes met. Satoshi leaned in and kissed her lips, whispering "Good morning~" when he pulled away. Naomi blushed deeply. Not because of the kiss...maybe a little bit for the kiss, but she was mostly blushing because it felt like they were married!

"G-Good morning, Satoshi~" They talked for a bit before walked in. "Breakfast is ready you two. And Mochida I called your parents and let them know why you didn't go home." Satoshi sighed in relief.

"Thank you, !" She nodded then went down in the living room. Naomi got up from the bed, stretching. "Let's go, Satoshi!" Satoshi smiled then by her, holding her hand while they walked downstairs.

They went into the kitchen and saw two plates. Each plate had a omelet. They sat down and began to eat. Naomi was eating fast, but that was because she hadn't ate anything for a while.

Satoshi didn't mind though. He set his hand on top of hers. When they finished eating, Satoshi said his thank you's and goodbye's before walking towards the door.

He opened the door though he felt small arms hug his waist. "Satoshi…" he smiled knowing she didn't want him to leave. But, he had to. "Naomi...how about we go skiing later!"

"S-so like a date?" Naomi was crimson red when she said this. So was Satoshi. "Y-Yeah. Can I come pick you up at...6?"

Naomi held him tighter, smiling. "Yes!" He laughed. She was so silly and cute. "Alright then." He leaned down and kissed her head before walking home.

Naomi watched him leave. She sighed happily. She could see a future wiry him. Marriage… Kids….ah! Having kids would mean they had to…she shook her head, blushing a deeper shade of red.

When Naomi closed the door and turned around her mom looked her with an excited expression. "First date huh?"

"Moooooom!" Naomi was definitely her old self. No doubt about it.

"Ooooh we need to go see what you should wear Naomi! My little girl is gonna go on a date!"

 _ **(Sorry that this chapter was short. The reason why is because the next chapter is gonna be 1000+ words and will be the last chapter to this story unless I make a epilogue. I'm not sure yet.)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Final**_

"Onii-Chan why do you have different kinds of outfits laid on your bed?"

Satoshi looked at his sister then smiled. "Remember Naomi? I'm gonna go on a date with her today. Though I'm not sure what to wear…"

Yuka didn't like the thought of her brother going out with anyone. But, Naomi was nice, so Yuka decided to help.

"I can help! What are you guys doing?"

"We're gonna go skiing." Satoshi looked back at his clothes. Yeah the gear they would have to wear will cover up their clothes, but afterwards he wants to go check out the harvest festival.

"Then wear this!" Yuka pointed at one of the outfits. Satoshi smiled then nodded. "Okay!"

At Satoshi's house it was a lot more calm when choosing what to wear for an important thing. But, for Naomi's house it was a whole different story.

"Mooooom! I'm not gonna wear something that makes me look like I'm fat!" Naomi frowned at what her mother was picking out for her.

"I wore this on my first date! You should too!" Naomi's mom really wanted Naomi to wear her old outfit, but sadly she knew it wasn't gonna happen.

"I'll just wear this. It looks cute and simple!" Naomi smiled. She was so excited! Naomi looked at the clock. Just one more hour!

 _ **(Gonna skip that hour for ya guys. Don't worry they didn't do anything special and important ;'3)**_

 _Knock Knock_

"Coming!" Naomi rushed to the door then made sure she was all perfect in the nearby mirror before opening the door for Satoshi.

'Oh my god oh my god oh my god! This is really happening! Look at him! So cute and adorable! And god his breath taking smile…'

"Etto...Naomi?"

"Ah!" Naomi looked at Satoshi who had a worried face. "You're mom said she wanted a picture of us before we go."

smiled while holding the camera. "Mochida can you please hold Naomi close to you? Have to do it for the camera sorry." did it to see Naomi's reaction and tried not to laugh when she got it. Naomi was blushing really badly. Satoshi was too, but not as much.

 _Click_

"There! Now you guys can go! Have fun Naomi, but not to much fun! Oh and be home by 10:30 that's the latest!" Naomi waved at her mom before walking outside with Satoshi.

'My god she looks cute...beautiful..'

Satoshi held Naomi's hand then smiled. "Let's go!"

Together they both walked to the skiing resort. When they had gotten there they rented their equipment/gear and set off to the snow. They went sorta far away from the other people just so they can have their own time together.

"W-Woah! I'm doing it! I'm doing iittttt!" Satoshi was getting the hang of it first. He was sliding down a medium hill when all of the sudden a snowball hit him, causing him to hand in a pile of snow.

"Agh...who did that.." Satoshi looked around, thinking it wasn't Naomi. Though he heard her giggling.

"It was so not me. It was this snowman that I built!" Naomi couldn't help but throw the snowball at him. It was just too hard to resist.

"Yeah? That so." Satoshi shook the snow off him and step to the side with a smirk planted on his face.

"Go on your turn!" Satoshi had an evil plan to get revenge. Naomi knew this well enough.

"Okay I'll just get going then. Hopefully no one throws a snowball at me!" She went up the medium size hill and slide down, using her skiing poles to guide her in the way she wanted to go.

Satoshi quickly filled up his hand with snow and went in the middle. But, then he realized she was coming down the hill to fast!

"Satoshiii!"

Naomi collapsed on top of Satoshi. It must have really hurt him. "Ah, Satoshi I'm sorry!" She quickly got off him then looked at him.

He wasn't moving at all and his eye's were closed. Her eye's started to get watery until Satoshi smiled, whispering "Only true love's kiss can save me."

Naomi laughed then poked his nose. "A kiss huh? Hm, I don't know...after the stunt you just did...though you're such a cutie, so I'll do it." Naomi leaned down and kissed Satoshi.

They both pulled away when they needed air. The two of them just stared at each other, before laughing.

"O-Oh my god Satoshi really!? True love's first kiss!" Naomi rolled around, laughing.

"Excuse me I was dying- I needed the kiss!" Satoshi smiled at Naomi. My god he couldn't handle her cuteness.

"T-That would mean I'm the guy and your snow white!" Naomi laughed more while she got up.

Satoshi gasped then quickly stood up. "Carry me my prince-chan!" Satoshi jumped into Naomi's arms.

"Agh you're heavier than you look snow white…" Naomi dropped him then dusted off her hands, smirking. "Much better."

Satoshi got up again then swept her off her feet. "Let's change roles. I'll be the prince and you be snow white. I'll cherish you forever." Naomi blushed deeply again. She immediately hid her face in his chest then nodded.

They spent 2 more hours there, skiing and laughing whenever one of them failed miserably. Once those 2 hours were up they returned the equipment/gear they had rented and walked towards the harvest festival.

Naomi hugged Satoshi's arm, resting her head on it. She was having such a good time.

About 10 minutes passed when they had gotten to the harvest festival. "Pretty…" Naomi looked at the lights. Then at the people. They were smiling, playing, having a good time.

"Let's go join the fun!" Satoshi walked over to one of the game booth. It was simply. Just try to bounce the golf ball in one of the 3 boxes. Little, medium, and big. He was about to play for fun when he saw how Naomi was staring at a stuffed panda.

Things were about to get real for sure. He needed to win that panda for her. Satoshi paid the man then picked up the golf ball. He was expecting to blow this shot, and keep trying until all of his yen was gone, but with luck on his side he bounce on golf ball and it landed in big.

The winner siren went off. Naomi was amazed. One shot!

"Congratulations! What stuffed animal would you like?" Satoshi quickly pointed at the panda. "This one please." The man unhooked the panda then handed it to Satoshi.

"Huh what's that? You want to be given to Naomi? Sure I can let that happen!" Satoshi smiled then handed it to Naomi.

Naomi smiled happily then held the panda close to her. "Thank you, Satoshi!"

Satoshi and Naomi won a lot of games after that major one. They had to buy a bag for all of the things they won. Satoshi looked at his watch. They still had time.

"Naomi want to grab something to eat before we go?"

Naomi nodded. "Sure!" They went to the food section and share some chicken fried with need and broccoli. They were feeding each other and Naomi thought it was romantic.

When they finished, Satoshi carried the bag with one hand while using his other hand to hold Naomi's hand.

Naomi sighed happily. He took her skiing. He won her a panda. He took her to eat. She was thankful.

When they were in front of Naomi's house, Naomi opened the door for him. Satoshi went upstairs and dropped off the bag that had all of their prizes including the panda. He went downstairs and went outside.

Satoshi and Naomi were staring at each other eye's. Though Naomi broke the silence. "Satoshi..thank you...for everything."

Satoshi smiled then shook his head. "No need to thank me. I've been wanting to go on a date with you for the longest time-" Satoshi stopped and realized what he just said. His face turned red.

Naomi's eye's widen as her face turned red. 'He's been wanting to go out with me before the accident..?' She looked up at him. Her heart raced. She was so happy. Naomi placed her hand on his cheek, and used her tippy toes to kiss him deeply.

Satoshi kissed back. Their eyes slowly closed.

They both knew they wanted to be together in the future. So, they were gonna make sure it happens.

Hand to hand.

 _ **(I decided that I will be doing a epilogue after this. So once the epilogue is done then that's it. This story will turn into complete. Stay tuned for the epilogue ladies and gentlemen!)**_


	7. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

The priest spoke softly while looking at the groom. "Satoshi Mochida will you take Naomi Nakashima to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Satoshi nodded. "I will."

The priest then looked over to the bride. "Naomi Nakashima will you take Satoshi Mochida to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Naomi nodded as well. "I do."

The priest let Naomi slide a gold ring on Satoshi's finger and let Satoshi slide the other gold ring on her finger. Before he looked over at the guests.

The priest then spoke a bit louder so that everyone can hear his final announcements "For as much as Groom and Bride have consented together in wedlock, and have pledged to be betrothed, one to the other, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife! Groom you may kiss the bride!"

Satoshi swept Naomi off her feet and smashed his lips against her own. Everyone in the stands shouted and whistled to them, congratulating the newlyweds, but Yoshiki was the loudest.

"ABOUT TIME SATOSHI! YOU'RE SO LATE MAN!"

Yoshiki then felt someone slap his arm lightly. It was his wife, Ayumi. Ayumi looked at him then yelled at him.

"Hey don't say that! It's his and Naomi's day! How would you like it if he had done it during our wedding?"

Yoshiki just laughed and poked his wife's forehead before looking at his best friend.

When Satoshi and Naomi pulled away he placed her down then held her hand tightly.

Naomi smiled at her husband. Then started to run down the carpet. "Come on, Satoshi!" He laughed then ran besides her.

Everyone else in the church building followed them. Naomi and Satoshi went in the limo that was taking them to a beautiful garden that had the cake, drinks, and the dance floor.

Yoshiki immediately jumped into his and Ayumi's car. "C'mon everyone let's go!"

 _ **In the limo**_

Naomi cuddled up closely to Satoshi. He smiled down at her, running his hand in her hair. They finished college and had good jobs, so that's when he thought it would be the perfect moment to purpose.

While he looked at the window he felt lips meet his own. 'Naomi...her lips feel so soft and sweet…' Satoshi pulled Naomi closer, deepening their kiss.

 _ **(THINGS HEAT UP A BIT BUT DON'T WORRY THERE IS NO LEMON IN**_ _ **THIS**_ _**STORY!)**_

His tongue begged for entrance and Naomi granted it, opening her mouth a little bit. Satoshi immediately shoved his tongue in her mouth and explored.

After a while it was now battle of the tongues. He loved how Naomi moaned quietly within their hot steamy French kiss. He was gonna go further, but then the limo door opened.

"Satoshi why are you guys taking so lon-" Yoshiki smirked at the sight. "We were waiting out here for 5 minutes and wondered when you guys would get out of the limo. Though I can see how you guys were having a blast."

Satoshi wiped his lips, blushing. He got out and waited for Naomi who's face was fully red. Now that they were both out the party was now beginning.

Once everyone was in the garden, music began to play. Satoshi talked Yoshiki while Naomi talked to Ayumi and her mother about what had happen in the limo.

"Naomi since you're a grown woman now I'm gonna warn you this. It hurts a lot the first time."

Naomi looked at her mom. "Moooooom! You're making me nervous!"

Ayumi agreed with Naomi's mom.

"It does, Naomi. It really does."

"Aghhhh you guys are not helpiiiiiing!" Naomi covered her face as her blush grew darker.

Satoshi looked over at his wife with a confused look. 'Wonder if she's okay….' he then talked to his mom and dad including Yuka afterwards.

When the sky was dark and the beautiful lights and fireflies came out a slow song came on. Satoshi automatically looked at Naomi who was also looking at him.

They both walked in the middle of the dance floor knowing everyone was watching them.

Satoshi laid his hands on her waist while Naomi laid her hands on his shoulders.

Their bodies danced slowly to the song. Both of their hearts raced, but it was from happiness. Half way through the song, Naomi laid her head on his chest as she was dancing.

Satoshi closed his eyes while he danced. He loved this girl so much…the song then ended. Everyone clapped for them.

Naomi then held Satoshi's hand and guided him down a pathway. Naomi's mom and Satoshi's parents watched them from afar with smiles on their faces.

Satoshi was blushing as his wife led him down to a opened space area. There was a blanket laid on the ground. A small music player. Food and some wine.

Satoshi laid down on the blanket then opened his arms for Naomi.

Naomi gladly went in his arms, sighing happily. Together they watched the stars and talked about their future.

"Satoshi…"

"Hm?" He looked down at his wife. Naomi looked up at him and said "When we were still in Highschool I wanted to become a nurse and have 4 children…now that I'm a nurse and were husband and wife…"

Satoshi knew where this was going. She wanted to raise a family. He smiled then kissed her nose. "I want kids too..at the end of the night when were alone we'll see how the night plays out." He winked at her.

Naomi giggled. She then sighed in relief. He wanted kids too. That made her happy.

As the night played out laughs, smiles, and even a few tears were shed.

When the party was ending, Naomi got up and walked up the pathway. She stopped waited for Satoshi.

"Come on, slowpoke!"

"Ehhh!? Who are you calling slowpoke!" Satoshi went up the pathway then held Naomi's hand.

Together they walked back to the limo where it would drop them off at their home.

A blue figure was watching them. The figure smiled then whispered " _Thank you, Mochida."_ And disappeared.

 _ **(Ah that's it. This story is now complete. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I put a lot of time and effort in this one. I'll make another story soon. Until the next story goodbye ladies and gentlemen!)**_


End file.
